Network providers (e.g., internet service providers, broadband network providers, etc.) employ security techniques to prevent unauthorized users from accessing the network. For example, one method for preventing unauthorized users from accessing a digital subscriber line (DSL) connected network is to require that the user's network access equipment (e.g., customer premises equipment, residential gateway, etc.) send authentication credentials to an authentication server on the network. The authentication server verifies the credentials and provides access to the network if the credentials are valid. If the credentials are invalid, the authentication server does not enable access to the network for the equipment.
Some network providers provide webpages that allow users to configure the credentials and/or profile. After making changes to their credentials, a user will then need to manually modify the credentials stored in their user equipment.